Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu: Betrayal like No Other
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: It is a peaceful time in the land of Ninjago. But events from the past come back to haunt the land's heroes as they dealt an emotional blow, a betrayal perhaps, like no other. Though the questions remain, what was this betrayal? Why does it hurt so much? Who caused it? Read and find out. Rated T because I'm overly cautious.


**F.Y.I. this takes place after season 10, March of the Oni, and does not include seasons 11 and 12. I've only seen bits of the last two seasons. Otherwise enjoy.**

* * *

_**Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu**_

_**Betrayal like No Other**_

It was a wonderful time in Ninjago. The vile Oni had been defeated, Lord Garmadon was gone, and his loyal followers, the Sons of Garmadon, were all locked up in Kryptarium Prison. Now, finally, after a lot of effort all of the cities, towns, and villages of Ninjago, including the famous Ninjago City, were rebuilt to their former glories before the travesties brought on by these evil organizations. With their homes rebuilt, the inhabitants of this astonishing land were able to go about the normal parts of their lives, (that were thought impossible for a time), and enjoy the great things in life. This included two very special/important Ninjago citizens who were at this moment, only three months away from becoming parents; the very famous Ninjas/Elemental Masters of Lighting and Water, aka Jay and Nya.

Yup, less than a week after defeating the Oni, Nya, Master of Water, and Jay, Master of Lightning, tied the knot and became husband and wife. Two months after the wedding, the newly wedded couple learned they were going to be parents; and everyone in Ninjago, (friends, family, and Ninja fans alike), were all excited for the arrival of two little elemental ninjas. Yeah, it was discovered three months into Nya's pregnancy that she was carrying twins. To celebrate this wonderful, upcoming arrival, Master Wu and the other Ninja were hosting a baby shower for their two lucky comrades in the Monetary of Spinjitzu. The place was packed with family and friends, (most of whom were pretty much family), of the future father and mother; particularly Kia, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Master Wu, P.I.X.A.L. Ed, Edna, Ray and Maya (obviously). Oh and can't forget about Dareth, (the Brown Ninja), Cyrus Borg, Skylor, the Elemental Masters, (except for Chamille who's now a villain), Misako, Ronin and the Royal Blacksmiths who were performing for the shower.

Everything was going pretty well. There'd been music, baby shower games, and, at the moment, gifts were being given to the future parents.

"Gee thanks Dareth," Nya said, trying to sound as sincere, though failing to, as possible while holding up Dareth's gift, which was a poster of himself that said, "HAVE NO FEAR THE BROWN NINJA IS HERE TO PROTECT YOU!"

"Eh, no problem," Dareth said, not noticing Nya's ingenuine happiness.

"It is certainly more appropriate then Cole's shower gift," Zane pointed out.

"I agree," P.I.X.A.L. said. "Nunchucks and scythes are not things that children, much less, babies should possess."

"Well, I figured that since they're gonna be Ninja's just like their mommy and daddy, they might as well have the weapons so that they're ready to begin training when the time comes," Cole said in defence.

"Cole we've been over this," Jay said hugging his pregnant wife. "Nya and I, (especially Nya), are not gonna pressure them into becoming Ninja. We're going to let them enjoy a peaceful childhood and where they can choose what they want to be on their own. And what my precious Nya wants, I'll always give her."

"And how many times have I told you not to call me PRECIOUS?!" Nya threatened.

"Sorry, dear. You know what I mean," Jay said as he began rubbing his wife's shoulders.

"Besides there's no telling what the future holds for anyone in Ninjago; especially for descendants of Elemental Masters," Misako added in.

"Yes it's true, all the previous generations of Elemental Masters never believed in setting out the fates of their offsprings," Master Wu pointed out.

"Speaking of the previous Elemental Masters Sensei, what was my birth mother like when she was pregnant with me?" Jay asked. "What with me having her lightning inside of me."

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure that out myself Wu," Nya said while rubbing her belly. "I've felt this strange staticky feeling inside me lately but haven't been able to figure out how to deal with it. Is that natural for someone carrying offsprings of the Master of Lightning?"

"Well… I uh…." Master Wu stammered as the questions caused old memories from years ago to resurface in his mind; particularly words spoken by his brother before being consumed by the Great Devourer's evil venom.

"_You'll have to face the consequences of your actions someday little brother. And when you do, it will be seen as a betrayal like no other."_

Memories such as that one had been biting at him like an army of snakes seeking to devour his flesh. He couldn't control it. Ever since he'd met Jay on the building rooftop six years ago, the words of his brother from seven years before that day, (and memories of other deeds from other points in his life), had been replaying in his mind. Through many hours of meditation, these memories had faded. However, when Jay revealed that he'd learned about how he'd been adopted, memories slowly began to return, with the words of his brother as their leader as they once again fought against the old master. Worse, they seemed to grow stronger upon Jay and Nya's announcement that they were going to become parents themselves. During Nya's pregnancy, Jay began to ask many questions about his birth mother Emica, (former Elemental Master of Lightning). Questions relating to how she handled her pregnancy, what with her carrying a potential master of lightning; if any precautions should be taken to keep both the mother and babies safe. It was understandable, Wu couldn't argue that, though the topic of Jay's mother reminded Wu of past dark secrets he'd kept from the ninja, as well as everyone else for that matter. The Spinjitzu master knew that should these secrets be revealed, as his brother had indirectly said, it could lead to perhaps the destruction of everything he'd worked tirelessly to create and maintain over the many years of his long life.

He knew that when he thought this it sounded a bit extreme, though very possible nonetheless. At the very least he could lose the trust of his pupils, including his nephew, Lloyd; all of whom were like sons to him. No, he could not, would not lose any of their trust. Not now, nor ever. The problem was he lacked control over his memories and was running out of methods to cope with them, at least methods that didn't require the assistance of anyone else. Though to ask for help would most likely lead to the conclusion he was trying to prevent; putting him in a dead-end path with nowhere else to turn to.

"Uh Sensei?" Zane spoke up with an amplified voice, which brought Spinjitzu master out of his train of worrying thoughts. When his mind was back in the realm of reality he noticed that everyone was staring at him with concerned looks on their faces. He also noticed that he'd dropped his tea as a puddle of water with broken bits of what had used to be his teacup beside his right foot on the floor.

Attempting to get himself back under control he stammered multiple times till he began speaking clearly, "I… uh… um, um yes? What is it?"

"You stammered for a moment than blanked out after Jay and I asked you questions about Emerica and my pregnancy. Which you've been doing every time we've asked you about Emica, (Jay's birth mother)," Nya pointed out. "Something's up with you. What is it?" she asked.

"Yeah Sensei what's wrong?" Kai asked.

This was getting bad. He managed to avoid conversations like these dozens of times in the past. Each time, yes, the ninjas were a bit suspicious and confused when this happened, but normally shrugged it off to their master's fortune. Though eventually, Wu realized he may end up having to talk more about Jay's birth mother, and why he acted the way he did when the subject of her, or Cole's mother, or Zane's father for that matter were brought up to him. He also knew for a fact that the continuing of this conversation wouldn't do any good for any of them; it would only make things worse. So he recomposed himself and attempted to move the conversation along. "Nothing is wrong. I was just lost in deep thought. But enough about me, let's get back to celebrating the upcoming arrival of newest members of the Walker family."

His attempts didn't fool a single person surrounding him; certainly not the man with the ability to read minds. "He's hiding something," Neuro, (Elemental Master of the Mind), revealed. "I can feel it. Somehow he's fighting my mind-probing, but I can feel much fear in him surrounded by dark secrets. Secrets that's he's afraid to reveal. Secrets that contain much guilt that desire nothing more than to be released from his mind."

The concern on everyone's faces only grew upon Neuro's discovery. Though he hadn't figured out what it was that Wu was hiding, the fact that it involved Jay's birth mother made the most sense. Nonetheless, this left them wondering what such dark secrets Wu was hiding from them.

"Wu, what is it? What are you hiding?" Misako asked, giving Wu the same concerned look in her eyes that Wu had grown to love since the two were younger. It was a look that even he could not deny resist. Knowing this, he realized there and now that the time he hoped would never come had done so. Now he had to reveal his darkest secrets. "Sigh, many years ago, after both the Serpentine War and Time War, the Elemental Alliance disbanded, each going their separate ways to do who knows what. I, myself, began looking into the future, particularly studying the prophesied Green Ninja who would defeat the Great Darkness bent on reforming Ninjago into its dark image.

I spent months studying the scrolls left to me by my father that told me about the prophecy in the hopes of finding a clue as to who the Green Ninja would be. Soon I found a lead, well multiple leads from the scrolls that first told Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole about the prophecy, and made them believe one of them would become the Green Ninja. I believed this too and began searching for the newest descendants of the current Elemental Masters of Fire, Ice, Earth, or Lighting. Given the importance of the Green Ninja's coming, I vowed to find the next generation of Elemental Masters and raise them from birth so that one of them would in time become the chosen one and save Ninjago from the Great Darkness."

"I remember you telling us about this back when we were expecting Kai," Ray revealed. "Maya and I made it clear we wanted to provide our children with as much of a normal childhood we could provide. As I also recall, Emica supported this one hundred percent and even hoped to keep her newborn son out of the _elemental business_, as she referred to it as."

"Correct. Jay's birth mother, the Master of Lighting at the time, did not believe in prophecies, nor did she wish to give up her son, Jay, upon his birth. Worse, her husband, Jay's birth father, had been the one to convince her to give up the elemental tradition and to Jay away from all of it; allow you to live a normal life. I tried to convince them, (as well as you Ray and Nya), otherwise, saying that great evil would destroy Ninjago if the descendants of Lightning, Fire, Ice, and Earth were not trained to harness their powers; but they refused. I couldn't let this happen. I was forced to take drastic measures. Using a few ancient tricks I learned from my father as a boy, I created a small, but powerful, mystic lighting storm that destroyed Emica."

"Wait," Maya interrupted. "You said that storm had been caused by Emica's attempts to rid herself of her lightning powers."

"True I said, though it was done in hopes of convincing you of the dangers in letting go of your elemental heritages. Cliff was the only, however, who believed this applied to untrained offsprings of the Elemental Masters. As a result of Cliff reluctantly handed baby Jay over to me, for whom I intended to raise to become the Master of Lightning, and perhaps even the Green Ninja."

Upon Wu finishing his revelation everyone was shocked, speechless. No one could believe that Wu, one of the greatest, kindest, wisest beings in all of Ninjago could, would ever do such horrible things, regardless if they were to protect the land. It a few minutes before everyone began to snap out of it. When this happened, Jay was the first to speak up with a voice filled, not with shock, but with anger.

"Master, how could YOU!"

"No kidding. Seriously, that is just messed up," Cole stated.

"I did it for the safety of Ninjago," Wu protested. "And everyone in it."

"By tearing a family apart!" Jay protested, his anger growing stronger and stronger as he continued to speak. "You betrayed my birth mother, a fellow Elemental Master, who fought side by side with you throughout two major conflicts; and would've given her life to save Ninjago!"

"Sometimes you must make hard sacrifices for the greater good," Wu defended. "That is what Emica was unable to understand this, and thus had to go."

"That the most despicable thing I've ever heard in my life," Nya said with as much anger in her voice as that of her husband. "Why couldn't you have just waited till Jay was older and then ask him and his mother?"

"Speaking of, why didn't Jay end up growing up in the Monastery? Also, how come you didn't end up killing myself and Maya then take our children? Heck, why not go so far as to kill Cole's, or Zane's parents for that matter?" Ray asked.

"One, I didn't know who the Master of Ice's successor would be. Two I didn't know where Cole's grandfather had gone to. Thirdly, we have my brother Garmadon to thank for why Jay ended up being raised in a junkyard and Kai and Nya remaining grew up in their family's blacksmith shop."

"My father?!" Lloyd gasped.

"Yes. My brother was the only one I told about what I'd done; this, of course, was before we learned of his part in the Green Ninja prophecy. Nonetheless, he too did not believe in prophecies, nor did he support my actions. After Gordon had given up infant Jay, Garmadon took him, hiding somewhere unknown to me. He swore if I attempted to kidnap the descendants of the other Elemental Masters that he would expose my deeds to everyone, preventing me from training the future chosen one. I had no choice but to agree to his terms. Though that didn't stop me from searching for Jay, or other three descendants."

A sudden realization crossed Cole's mind and face. The death of his mother had come as quite a surprise to him and his father. The cause of it, food poisoning, though should've seemed ordinary always didn't feel natural. Now Wu's confessions were creating ideas in Cole's head that made him wonder...

"Master did… did you… did you have anything to do with my mother's death?" he asked, shocking his father, (and everyone else), upon in the process.

Having already confessed some dark truths, it didn't take Wu much to gather enough will to answer Cole's question. It was hard for him to admit it, but at this point, it didn't make any sense to keep the truth from them anymore. "As I already said, Cole's grandfather, (the previous Master of Earth), had vanished after the fight against Krux and Acronix. This had been due to the guilt he felt from his betrayal during the Serpentine War. It took me years to find learn of him, but by the time I did, however, he'd already passed away. Though to Ninjago's fortune, he'd left behind a descendant, (your mother). It was from her that I learn of you and how she saw her father's Earth powers within you. Yet when I requested permission to train you in the arts of Spinjitzu, to perhaps become the Chosen One, she refused. Growing up, her father told her all about his previous life as an Elemental Master and how the temptation of the powers corrupted him and other masters. She did not want this for you, or her family so she chose. As a result, I had to get rid of her using a poison I created and placed into her final meal so that she could not interfere with you becoming the next Elemental Master of Earth."

A round of gasps erupted through the monastery.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER?!" Cole screamed in fury while causing a mini, yet powerful, earthquake to erupt inside the monastery. Given the small size of the earthquake, the monastery wasn't damaged, though it did cause people, decorations, gifts and every other loose item inside to fall over. Regardless, none of this distracted anyone from the horrible deeds Wu had just confessed to.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Lou screamed with a fury equal to that of his son, (if not angrier).

"You didn't know about hers or Cole's potential, nor did Cole for that matter," Wu explained to Lou. "With her out of the way, there was no one to interfere in my goal to find the Green Ninja. Plus Stella's death had a second benefit: her loss created a rift between you and Cole that allowed him to give his full devotion towards unlocking his true potential; potential that he has used to save you and many others countless times."

Wu's reasoning for why he'd done what he did went ignored. Everyone was more focused on the deaths he'd caused, and the families torn apart because of him.

"What about my parents, or Zane's father? Did you have anything to do with what happened to them?" Kai asked in accusation.

"No, I had nothing to do with Ray and Maya's disappearance. Before my brother's banishment to the Underworld, he'd made arrangements for baby sitters to look after you and Nya in the event something happened to your parents. I decided to wait till you were older when I would come back for the map that led to the golden weapons to recruit you."

"Wait," Kai said, a sudden thought occurring to him. "When you came to look for the map, the Skulkin came as well, having already known of map's whereabouts."

"My brother must've told them."

"The day we met you told me that the weapons were hidden after Garmadon's banishment to the underworld," Kai pointed out. "There's no way he could've known you'd hidden the weapons, or where the map would be if you made one."

"Yeah, Kai's right. And what motivated Garmadon to kidnap me anyway?" Nya questioned. "I mean it's pretty obvious that my abduction would've been enough motivation for Kai to learn the arts of Spinjitzu if it meant saving me. Which meant a potential candidate for the one who would thwart his goals to reform Ninjago."

Again, Wu was running out of plausible lies/excuses to cover up his tracks. "Because I made a deal with Samukai," he admitted. "In exchange for the knowledge about the whereabouts of the map, he agreed to kidnap Nya as well as say that it was under my brother's orders."

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"It was the only way to motivate you to come with me and learn the arts of Spinjitzu. You knew that when you travelled back in time."

"At least then they already knew they'd be able to stop Garmadon and Skulkin," Nya protested. "What guarantees did you have that my brother, (who'd only had few days of training), and a few rookie ninjas, (no offence), could defeat an army of evil skeleton warriors?"

Before Wu could answer Jay spat out, "None! You just took a gamble, betting the lives of myself and everyone in Ninjago."

"And my father?" Zane asked going back to the other part of Kai's earlier question.

Getting himself a fresh cup of tea, and taking a long sip of it, Wu answered the Nindroids' question. "I'm sorry to say this, but I was the one to poison your father, which caused his first death."

"WHAT?!"

"I sought from you what I failed to get from Jay, (who still had ties to his parents), and Cole, (who failed to let go of his father issues and the grief he felt over his mother's death), and what I knew I would never get from Kai, complete and utter determination. For this to happen I had to get rid of your only family, then erase all memories of your past life. So after our first meeting in the forest, I snuck into your father's lab and placed poison I created myself into his tea. This poisoned tea took some time to kick in, but worth it as it accomplished the job while making it look as if your father died of old age rather foul play."

Again the room was filled with silence while everyone, (particularly Zane), contemplated what'd just been told to them. Also, like with Jay, Cole, and Kai, Zane, (though normally calm and rarely showing anger), lashed out at the man he considered a father until now.

"My father was an innocent man and you robbed him of HIS LIFE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Zane shouted in deep fury. "And what's worse is that had he not turned off my memories, you would've done so yourself. Leaving me without the knowledge of where I came from, or that I was even a machine."

"I didn't know you were a machine till you and the others told me after I returned from the dark dimension with my brother," Wu said. "Besides it was your father who shut your memories off, not me. By the time I found you, you'd already lost them."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you still planned to take my memories from me; nor does that change how you're the reason I lost everything! ... You know despite you always telling me I had you and the other ninja; that I had everything I needed I always felt something was missing in my life. It wasn't till the Falcon led me to my father's tree lab when I learned of where I came from that I felt whole. And all this happened after you'd left us. It seems like a sign now that I think about it."

"I agree." Cole said, going further by adding, "Heck after you left I managed to reconcile with my father and Jay hooked up with Nya. Sounds to me like we're better off without you."

"Ahem to that." "Agreed." Both Jay and Kai said at the same time.

True he'd done horrible things, nevertheless, Wu could not stand by and let his students diminish everything he'd done for Ninjago. "May I remind you that it was I that brought you all together? If not for me Jay, you would never have met Nya, nor would you two have fallen in love and had the babies you're currently expecting. May I also remind you that had I not brought you together Ninjago would've been consumed by the great Devourer, buried by the Serpentine, taken over by my brother, Chen, the Overlord, Preeminent, Sons of Garmadon, or the Oni. Yes, I've done some questionable things, but I did it all for the safety of everyone in our land. I brought you all together to train to become the heroes Ninjago needed you to be; the ones that your parents refused to let you be if I may add."

It was hard to deny it, but Wu made a good point. His actions had caused pain, suffering, though in the end had brought them the happiness they'd been feeling just a few minutes ago today. However...

"Did you have to take away our loved ones to do so?" Cole barked. "I mean you couldn't just ask? You had to tear our families apart to do so?"

"You all needed to remove the distractions of your families to direct all your focus into training. As for you Kai, the fear of losing your sister was the only way to get you to take the first steps towards your destiny."

"You mean to compete with three other ninjas to become a legendary chosen one, (which none of us ended up becoming by the way), to fulfill some prophesy that might or might not have even come true," Kai countered. "The fate of all of Ninjago wasn't motivation enough without having to kill Jay's and Coles mothers, or Zane's father. I… I… I've never been so disgusted before in my life. You're despicable!"

All the other party attendees agreed with the Master of Fire, as each of them began shouting out against the now-disgraced Spinjitzu Master.

"BOO!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

"How could you?"

"Someone call the police!"

"You're right Dear. This man deserves to be locked up with the other scum of Ninjago!"

"You dare call yourself a sensei? You have no honour!"

"The Brown Ninja is correct. You suck!"

"You're even worse than your brother!" Jay remarked.

"Don't you dare compare me to that monster," Wu angrily rebuked.

"Why not? You both did horrible things. Though when he crossed the line it was due to being under the influence of evil blood and a madman. You had nothing manipulating you when you crossed that line," Cole said in defence. "And at least he didn't kidnap any families for-"

"ENOUGH!" Master Wu shouted. "I will not stand by and be considered worse than my brother. I know what I did was horrible, but once again I say it was for all of Ninjago. If any of you can't wrap that around your heads than I suggest you leave at once."

No one spoke for a few moments till Jay spoke up, "So be it," he said with a chill in his voice. "This party lost all its joy anyway."

"Agreed," Nya said as she and the rest of the party attendees began exiting the Spinjitzu Monastery, till the only ones left in the sacred building were Dareth, Lloyd, Misako, and Master Wu.

Like his other fellow Ninja, Lloyd was disgusted by the Spinjitzu Master. So much that he couldn't stand to even speak to him. Instead, he gave his uncle a disappointed shake of his head then left, with Dareth following suit, though not before the latter voiced out one final comment to the sensei.

"I don't even know you anymore," he spat out.

Once they were gone, the only ones left inside the monastery were Misako and Wu.

"Don't go," Wu pleaded. Of all the people in his life, Misako, the woman whom he'd loved for as long as he could remember, was one of those who were most important to him. He'd felt the pain of losing her multiple times already, he couldn't bear to lose her again.

"I agree with the Brown Ninja," was all she said before turning her back on her old love interest, leaving him all alone in the Monastery of Spinjitzu.

* * *

It was early morning, Wu was sitting alone outside in the Monastery of Spinjitzu while doing what he loved doing, drinking hot tea. To him tea was relaxing: it soothed his mind, body and spirit while also bringing joy to his tongue and peace to his soul. Though for the last few month's teas wasn't doing its wonders on the old Spinjitzu Master. Ever since Wu confessed to having been responsible for the deaths three of his student's relatives, and the abduction of the fourth, things had been depressing. Everyone had left the monastery after hearing the news, all feeling disgusted by what the Martial Arts Master had done in the name of keeping Ninjago from being taken over by an evil foretold in a prophecy that might not even have happened. Even Misako, Wu's one true love, couldn't stand to be around him anymore; going so far as to concur with Dareth's "I don't know you anymore," comment.

No one had returned to the monastery since then, nor had anyone called, written, or sent him any sort of message whatsoever. It was as if all of Ninjago had just forgotten about him. Like he didn't exist at all. In all his years, Wu had never felt so alone before his life.

That is until, "Uncle Wu," he heard Lloyd call out to him from the front door.

Surprised, though nevertheless happy to see someone, Wu greeted his nephew with joy as he walked over to hug him, "Lloyd. It's been a while."

"Not long enough," the Green Ninja replied coldly as he shoved his uncle away.

Yes, it hurt to hear his nephew act like this, yet the old Spinjitzu master expected and understood why he was acting this way. After all, he'd done he couldn't blame any of them; even if a part of him still understood that what he'd had been for the safety of Ninjago and its inhabitants. "I take it the others are still not happy with me," Wu said, already knowing what Lloyd's response was going to be.

"Not happy is an understatement. The others, (including myself), are outraged at you. And after what you did, I doubt they will be able to let this go for a long time if they ever can." Lloyd said in response before adding, "Anyway, I came to let you know that Nya just gave birth to the twins earlier this morning. Oh and also, Kai and Skylor announced yesterday that they're having a baby. No indications of whether or not they'll be getting married, but Kai's hinted a few times of his intention to pop the question."

Well, this was certainly great news. "Oh, well you must give both couples my congratulations."

"I also came here to give you a message from the team. They say to stay away from them and their kids, and all our other loved ones. That goes for me as well as Dareth, P.I.X.A.L. and of course my mother. Heck, she wanted me to let you know that the two of you are through. For good!"

To Wu, hearing those words felt like his heart was being bitten by the Great Devourer, it was unbearable. "NO! No, she… she can't… she… she should… at least speak to me," Wu stuttered, having a difficult time rolling his head around what his nephew had just said.

"You think she or any of us, can forgive you after the secrets you've kept from her; the deeds you've committed. You should be grateful that the police haven't come up here to arrest you for the murders of Emica, Stella, or Dr. Julien. Oh and before I forget, the others and I have taken some time to think about it, and we've decided to take a break from the Ninja business. The law enforcement of Ninjago can keep the peace."

"WHAT?!"

"Ninjago's in state of peace right now, and there's more than enough police and security around to maintain it. Of course, if evil does emerge that requires the powers of Spinjitzu than we'll be there. Until then, however, I think it's time that we say our goodbyes uncle."

Turning around, the Green Ninja turned his back on his former ally, mentor, friend, and uncle. Leaving the monastery before the former teacher could speak.

Left alone once again, Wu decided he'd had enough fresh air for one day and went inside. Returning to his bedroom, despite being the only one inside the monastery, he for some reason chose to shut the door on his way in. He then began looking through some old photos of himself throughout his life with the Ninja, Eventually, he found one him and his brother as children before the latter had been poisoned by the Great Devourer; and then another of the two taken on his brother's wedding day. Boy those photos sure brought back memories.

"You were right brother," he said to his brother's picture, "I did commit an act of betrayal. A betrayal like no other."

_**The End : (**_

* * *

**Well, that was fun. Now I know it was a bit of a roasting for Wu, (who I honestly think is a great character/good guy), but I just thought what it might be like if he did some horrible things. **

**Anyway, please favourite and review this one-shot. **

**Also, a special thanks goes to fanfic writer MasterofCupcakes, who's fanfic "Jaya Shorts" inspired me to write this one.**


End file.
